Spring break missing scene
by munkedupjoe213
Summary: Missing scene in spring break. AlvinxBrittany.
1. Alvin And Brittany's First Time

_The missing lemon scene in spring break chapter 8. Enjoy._

* * *

**Brittany's point of view...**

We had to go back to our rooms soon. Just as every time I look at him, the same fire burned inside me, replicating it and burned my inside down like a forest.

Especially now, he doesn't have any clothes on. This desire burned inside me, a desire for him. I wanted him more than before, and it just gets stronger as I feel his presence. A part of me just wants to grab him and force him to take me right there and then, it took enough of me to hold it back.

We approached our hotel room, 8118. Alvin climbed up with the keys and opened it. We both stepped inside, Alvin made sure that this time, he didn't left the keys on the doorknob and locked the door.

As I felt privacy around us, this fire burned, desire took me. I wanted him more. This is it, privacy, I can't hold it anymore.

I scurried up towards our bed and climb on top. I didn't bother with the smell of chlorine coming from the pool on my fur.

I laid down on the bed, and waited for Alvin to come over. Once he got up, he laid down beside me.

"So, who's going to use the bathroom first?" He asked.

"Both of us." I answered. "No Simon, No Dave, No sibling, just the two of us, we can do whatever we want as of two weeks." I added.

''That's too short." He complained.

"I don't make up the season rule book. As long as I have privacy with you all night, I'm good with anything." I said. "Now, are you sure you locked the door this time?" I asked, making sure that if I was going to do this, I was going to do it safely and privately.

"Yeah."

Feeling secured, I burned in desire. Thousands of feelings, love, desire, lust,.. all three burned me as I stared hungrily at him. I wanted him now, right now. I want him right now that my whole body nearly took control of me. My entire being flinched as I felt a few drops coming from my slit.

I smiled "Alvin..." I called.

He looked at me "Hm?"

"Alvin, please, please mate with me. I need you right now, please." I took his paw and squeezed it gently as I pleaded with a moan.

"But Brittany, we have to wait for the right time." He said.

"Now is the time, Alvin. The time where I present myself to you, commit myself to you. The time you meant was the time I will be ready. But now, I'm more ready than I've ever been in my entire life. I belong to you right now, all yours, all night." I said, making a moaning sound.

He looks hesitant. But inside, I could see him want this too. He stared and thought in silence, before finally looking at me "Brittany, is this what you really want?" He asked.

I sighed at the success "You won me over, Alvin. You stepped up against three humans just to protect me, you've won me over, and now I'm going to give you your reward." I said.

I took off the chest covering of my bikini, sliding it over my head, showing my exposed top. "I'm your reward, Alvin. I belong to you, I'm yours. Take me." I moaned.

"Alright. But please remember, I don't want to hurt you, I never did want to hurt you. I don't want to take advantage of you like this." He said those words, and in an instant I suddenly felt special.

"Stop talking. I belong to you now, whatever you want to do, do it. Don't hesitate. If you want to hurt me, then hurt me. Just show me that you love me more than anything else, and I'll do what you say." I said, offering myself totally to him.

Without anymore hesitation, I leaned in over and shared him another passionate kiss. There, I couldn't hold myself any longer. I wanted more, I couldn't get enough. I need this.

He slowly sat up and laid on top of me, our lips never leaving. Alvin began to caress my chest, I moaned louder as I begged for more. I slowly undid my skirt, pulling it down my legs. My wet and virgin hymen, I showed it to him fully. I wasn't going to let anything stop this, I need him to take me right now.

This is it, we were really going to do it. I was more than ready. I took my legs and wrapped it around his waist, pulling his groin closer to mine. I soon felt that thing poking on my stomach.

I pulled out of the kiss and looked at him with a smile "You're just as ready as I am." I said.

"Are you sure about this? I might hurt you, I don't want to hurt you, Brittany, you're way too special for me." He said. Then again, desires only burned as he made me feel special.

"Alvin, this body doesn't belong to me anymore, it's yours, it belongs to you, feel free to do anything you want with it without my permission. As of tonight, I'd be glad to call you my mate." I offered myself whole. I didn't belong to me, I belong to Alvin.

This body will feel the pain, but it will be nothing compared to the pleasure and love I will feel.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." I replied.

He kissed me back again, another passionate kiss. I wrapped my legs back around his waist, the little thing poking against me, going lower, and lower, to where it's supposed to be.

* * *

**Third person...**

Brittany laid down on her back, ready to mate with the most loving chipmunk in the world. She kissed him passionately, lips pressing, mouths open, their tongues collided to a knot as they began licking each other's fluids, gulping it down greedily as she felt Alvin's erect manhood poking against her hymen.

His tip touched a part of her, the most sensitive part. She moaned loudly as she became more aroused.

She broke away from the kiss and looked at him with pure lust and love "Alvin, I'm ready."

As he heard that word, Alvin rubbed his tip against her soaked clitoris. Brittany felt teased as she began to moan again, loud as possible "Alvin, please put it inside me now. I need you, take me." She pleaded as loud as she could.

"I don't want to hurt you, Brittany. Please know that." Alvin answered as he continued teasing her innocent treasure.

"UUUhh." Brittany moaned as she felt more teased. Alvin merely rubbed her slit, making it more wet than at was before "Alvin, don't- please stop teasing me." She moaned again, as loud as she could.

Alvin started to push inside her, slowly, having a hard time with her tight treasure.

"Uh,.." Brittany moaned "Please, Alvin. Put it inside me now."

With that last word, Alvin pushed the head of his hard member inside her "AAAHHH!" Brittany screamed in pain as her barrier broke, making her hymenic blood gushing out and into the sheets of the bed.

With a worried expression, Alvin pulled out of her "Brittany, I'm so sorry." Alvin apologized.

Brittany already missed the feeling. Despite all the pain, a hidden pleasure shrunk most of the pain "No, Alvin, please go deeper." Brittany pleaded.

Alvin heed her word and rammed himself back inside her, full length. Brittany, again, hissed in pain "AAHH!" she screamed.

"Brittany, should I stop?" Alvin asked.

"No, don't! Please, don't, I love it!" Brittany begged as she felt all the pain subside "Alvin, uh,.. go faster. Oh, my God, uh... you're so big." Brittany commented as she felt all the pleasure she never felt in fifteen years.

"Ugh,.. Brittany, you're tight." Alvin said as he felt her walls clenching.

Few moments later, Brittany felt her climax growing. She asked Alvin to go faster in and out of her. She moaned as loud as she could as she pulled Alvin's wait down to her body and kissed him passionately.

"Uuh.. Alvin,... please, go faster. God, I don't want this to end!" She moaned.

Their whole body were one, covered with sweat. Aroused as they were, they weren't going to let anything stop this. Alvin, too, was near. He felt his ejaculation building up inside the neck of his hard member as he started going faster and faster.

"Brittany,.. I'm getting close." Alvin warned.

"Yes,.. uh,... please Alvin, do it inside me. Uh, God, yes." Brittany begged.

Alvin tried to hold his ejaculation, but he didn't know for how long. Brittany's slit was wet, and tight, he couldn't hold himself.

"Uuhh,.. Alvin,.. I'm,.. I'm..." Brittany couldn't get her words right. With all the pleasure she felt, her mind and body only wanted more of him. She couldn't hold herself for to long. Alvin found her most sensitive spot, making her moan his name "Alvin,.. oh, my God, I love you."

Alvin felt more of his semen building up at the neck of his tip. He tried hard not to release yet, but he failed. As seconds passed, Alvin started to leak his pres inside her. But he tried hard not to release all of it, but for how long?

"Alvin,... I'm going to,... uh, Al - AAALLLVVIIINNN!" With one last scream of his name, Brittany couldn't hold it. She felt her walls clenching around his member as a new wave of pleasure hit her, sending her to heaven with one orgasm. Her fluids gushed out onto Alvin's erect member.

Alvin felt her walls clenched tighter, and more, he felt Brittany's warm fluids on his tip. He couldn't hold himself anymore, he had to "BBRRIIITTTTAAAANNNYYY!" with a loud yell, Alvin felt himself release inside her with such great pleasure clouding him. His seeds traveled up inside her slit.

Brittany felt his wards seeds, lots of it, building up on her womb. She loved the feeling. Brittany knew she was going to be pregnant (see chapter 9), but that's what she wants.

Alvin collapsed beside her, panting for air and energy drained. She never saw him so breathless before. Alvin looked up at the ceiling, then back at Brittany. Without another word, the two shared another passionate kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

_There you have it. The missing lemon scene in 'Spring Break'. So, there may be chapters after this,... so stay tuned._


	2. Simon And Jeanette's First Time

**Jeanette's point of view...**

**A few hours later... dream...**

_I felt a gigantic, enormous flame of lust and love as I watched Simon slowly casting his sweater aside, revealing his perfect and expo_sed _shape. He slowly crept up towards me and kissed me on the lips passionately._

_Once he pulled out, I stared at him hungrily, his perfect shape nearly made me drool over._

_"I love you, Jeanette."_

_I heard him say that, my whole body flinched, my feelings got stronger, my desire for him took over me. "Please, Simon, just take me, I can't hold it anymore." I whimpered and pleaded for him._

_"Jeanette..." He whispered my name softly._

_"Simon..." I responded with a moan of his name as he slowly took off my jacket._

_"Jeanette..."_

_"Jeanette..."_

_"JEANETTE!"_

_**END OF DREAM**_

"Gah!" I exclaimed as I gasped myself out of my sleep.

A voice woke me up. I looked over to my left and saw a blue blur, I adjusted my glassed to the bridge of my nose and blinked twice - Simon.

"Jeanette..." He called.

"What is it, Simon?" I asked.

"Are you alright? You're sweating your fur wet." He said.

I took the back of my paw and wiped my forehead, and sure enough, it was soaked, so was the bed.

"...and you've been mentioning my name in your sleep." He added.

I blushed in embarrassment and grinned "Oh, uh that... hehe." I chuckled. "Well, this is awkward." I said.

He smiled comfortingly "It doesn't have to. You were dreaming about me, right?" He asked.

My mind slowly flashed back to the memory of the dream... should I tell him?

"Want to make it real?" I asked.

"Well if it's about us, maybe, yeah." He agreed.

I gave him an alluring smile "You can start with a kiss." I said.

He slowly placed himself on top of me and pressed his lips against mine. Just as I felt our lips collide, the same feeling I had from my dream returned to me twice as hot. Simon lightened the fire and burned my insides with love, lust, and passion. I felt his moist tongue licking my lips in search of an opening. I let his tongue slip into my mouth, it licked every part until I finally moaned as it met the most sensitive part, my tongue. I gave in lots of moans, sweats dripped out as my heart started beating faster.

My tongue tasted his own as I swallowed the sweetness of his tongue. I wanted more of this from him, he gave me everything ever since we've been together, except one. And now, I'm going to let him give it to me, now, tonight, this very moment.

My paw slithered across his sides until it reached the garter of his blue sweater, going under it and rubbing his belly fur. He gave out a sigh of his own as my soft paw caressed his stomach gently like a sidewinder sliding smoothly across the desert sand.

I was about to pull his sweater off, but yet again, he stopped and parted away from the kiss. He looked at me with plenty of 'whats' written on his face.

"Jeanette, what are you doing?" He asked me.

Even with this disappointment present inside, I managed to give him a full seductive smile "Take me." I whispered seductively.

"What?"

"Take me, Simon. Mate with me, please." I pleaded.

"Mate? But Jeanette w-"

"Hush." I placed an index finger over his lip "Please make me yours, Simon, I want you right now." I begged.

"Jeanette, is this the estrous again?" He asked.

He doesn't understand, this is far away from estrous, I'm not in heat yet and the full moon isn't even visible.

"No, Simon. This isn't my instincts, it's my feelings telling me to let you take me. I want it so bad, Simon, please." I begged.

"Jeanette, we ca-" Again, I placed an index finger over his lips to keep him from continuing.

"Shh, Simon, I need this." I whispered "Please, Simon. I've been having these dreams about you for a long time, I wanted to have it with you. I've been ready ever since, Simon, but you keep telling me to wait or stop, or someone else interrupts." I explained.

"Wha- Jeanette, how long have you been holding this off?" He asked.

"Ever since we made our vows. I've been having weak dreams about you, then these dreams keep getting stronger until I kept dreaming about doing it with you. Please, Si, I need you more than ever." I answered.

He looked at me for moments which seemed like an eternity. Silence blew over us as he began to think it out. Finally, he started to speak up again "Jeanette, are you sure this is what you want?" He asked.

My eyes widened, I was filled with surprise, and happiness "You mean, we're really going to do it?" I asked cheerfully and excitedly.

"Jeanette, I love you, and I would give you everything you want and everything you need. If a mate is what you want, I would be happy to take that position." He said confidently.

"No, Simon, it's not a mate I want, it's you. I don't want just a simple mate, I want YOU as a mate. I want to commit myself to you, present myself entirely, spend the rest of my life with you, my whole being is in your control as of now." I stated.

"Alright, Jeanette, but please remember, I never wanted to hurt you like this." He said.

"Simon, you won't hurt me, I know you won't. This body will feel the pain, but it will be nothing compared to the love and satisfaction I will feel afterwards." I explained.

I quickly sat up and took off my nightgown, presenting my exposed body to him "You can't say no to this, can you, Simon?" I teased. I could see through his eyes, he wanted my body so bad just as how I wanted his'.

"Jeanette, y- you're beautiful." He seemed lost, his tone sounded like a whisper.

I looked over as I blushed at his compliment. I then, began to stare at his blue sweater. "Let me take that off for you, Simon." I offered, gesturing to his blue sweater.

I reached over down the garters and slid it off his head. His body was fully exposed, I literally drooled this time as I stared hungrily upon exposed chest. I couldn't believe it, at first, I've always wanted his body, hold him, touch him, and now, I'm getting way more than what I asked for. I was going to do it to him, I had to, I needed to, I wanted to.

Every thought was far away, the only remnants of my mind was my desire, lust, and love for him, and the burning amount of passion inside me.

With one last kiss, the moment started between us, the spark between us will ignite into a huge flame, this was the night, the night when he would take me. I've been waiting for this ever since we made our vows, ever since after the first night of my proestrous.

* * *

**Third Person...**

The night was young, so were the bespectacled couples. Their glasses were steaming, their hormones were running, their bodies were engulfed in each other's warmth. The kiss was even passionate than before. This night, they were finally going to do it.

Jeanette issued this. She wanted this. She wasted most of her days trying to contain this urge, but the dream she had earlier made the water overflow from the container. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted him. Needed him. Their mouths were open, their tongues inside each other's mouths. Their fluids exchanged, tasting heavenly and dreamily, they begged for more.

The purple clad was completely aroused. She felt the wetness of her innocent slit, the symbol of her pure, and elegant beauty, still immaculate and untouched. Her stimulation urged her to wrap her legs around his waist, pulling his groin closer to her virgin genitalia. Suddenly, she felt something soft and hard pressing against her opening as she pulled him closer. The sensitivity of her slit made her gasp. That's when it hit her, making her smile within the kiss.

She pulled out and stared at him, nearly drooling over his perfectness "Someone's excited." She commented.

Simon felt a bit hesitant. He wanted this no, unmistakably, but he didn't want her to think that this is all what he wants from her. He wants to respect her and honor her, not corrupt her purity.

"Jeanette, are you sure about this? I mean, I don't want to hurt you. You know that I love you and-"

Jeanette felt a bit irritated by his words. She'd love to hear them, but now's not the right time to be talking about love, but it's the right time to start making it. To shut him up, Jeanette stuck out his tongue and placed several animal-mannered licks on his lips, face, and cheeks. She loved his taste, the saltiness of his sweat just makes her want to beg for more.

She continued to lick him, continuously driving him back until she flipped over, making her straddle his groin and stare at his face with a smile. "We don't need to talk, don't we?" She told her.

Simon nodded.

Jeanette smiled and got started. She began teasing herself, pressing her barrier against his tip, moving it in circular motion. "Oh, God,..." She whimpered as she felt the size of her barrier compared to his enormous tip. It felt like it wasn't going to fit.

She continued teasing herself with the tip of his manhood, making her cervical fluids drip out, flowing down from her slit, towards Simon's tip, then drip down towards his shaft.

Simon's shaft wasn't even inside her yet, and her barrier wasn't even broken, but she couldn't have sworn that she felt a warm, sticky fluid coming out of his tip. As much as she wanted him inside her already, she felt the need to tease herself. Tease both of them. She wanted this night to last.

Time passed until she couldn't take it anymore. She had enough of the teasing, she wanted him inside her, as in NOW.

"Simon,... uh,... I want you inside me, now." She whimpered.

She started to lower her hip down, her barrier violently pressing against his tip. But before she could completely have him inside her, Simon reached for her shoulder and flipped over, sending him on top of her.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked.

Simon smiled "You don't mind if I tease you for a while, do you?"

"No,... don't tease me, Simon. I want you inside me, please." She begged and whimpered.

"It isn't fair, now, isn't it? You got to tease me while you were on top of me, now it's time to return the favor, isn't it?" He said.

"B-but,..."

But before she could continue, Simon licked him on the lips, shutting her up. Jeanette was now, completely, under his control. Simon smiled, knowing that he had that effect on her all along.

He started off my kissing her neck. Jeanette moaned loudly as she could, not caring if her voice would reach outside the door. "Simon,..." She moaned his name.

Simon started going down until she reached her collarbone. He licked the hard, sensitive parts, admiring her angelic, and immaculate body at the same time. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was actually teasing his girlfriends, his soon to be mate. He's touching her body freely, and she's not stopping him.

To Jeanette, feeling Simon's control and dominance, gave up and surrendered. She allowed him to explore her body freely without any complaints or hesitation. She felt teased and tempted, but she was the female now, Simon's soon to be mate. Her body doesn't belong to her now, it belongs to Simon from now on. And from now on, he can do whatever he wants with her, without any of her permission or complaints.

She felt her tongue pressing against her chest, licking and moistening the fur. "Oh,... God,... Simon..." She called out to her.

Simon lifted his head and stared at her amethyst eyes "What is it?" He asked.

"Y- you're my mate now, aren't you?" She asked hopefully, in hope of him saying yes.

"If that's what you want, Jeanette, I'd be glad." He replied positively.

"Th-then,... feel free." She told her.

"Feel free?" He asked confusedly.

"F- feel free to use me. Use my body, take everything away from me. I want to give you the pleasure that you've never experienced before. I want you to use me, I'm nothing but your toy. Use me like I'm nothing but your slave." She told him with open and total self-commitment. It's not like she didn't volunteer for this. Simon has given her all the love and passion she could barely contain, and the least she can do is give him what she's been keeping for 15 years (As a chipmunk).

Simon felt a bit taken back. There was no way he'd use her for his personal pleasures, there is no way he'd do that to her. She's way too special. "Jeanette, don't say that. I don't only want your body, I want you. Your personality, your -"

"Then take them away from me. Steal them from me. I'm all yours, Simon. I won't offer myself to anyone else but you. I want to show you how much I love you, and giving you everything I can't even express it completely." She said, interrupting his last sentence.

The next minute was silence, neither of them knew what to say. This was it, it was time. "Enough talking, Simon. I- I want you to mate with me. I want you to claim what's rightfully yours." She said to him.

Simon nodded "Alright, Jeanette. But if I hurt you, please tell me."

"Simon, I won't do that. The pain I'll feel reflects on how much you love me. So, whatever you do, don't stop. I don't want you to." She told him.

He kissed her one last time before crawling up down her waist. He saw the purity of her virginity, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life, and now, it belongs to him. Jeanette told him to claim what's rightfully his, but he didn't want to corrupt such beautiful treasure, the one she's been keeping all her life. The colorless fluid dripping out of it made it shine, making it look more valuable than the world's shiniest diamond. He didn't want to take this away from him. As tempting as it is, it might bring him out of his senses and hurt her, and that's the last thing he wanted.

"Jeanette, are you sure about this?" He assured.

"Don't ask. I need you inside me, Simon. The suspense is killing me." Jeanette told him, her eyes burning in feelings. She couldn't take it anymore, the love, passion, desire, and lust burned her from the inside. She wants nothing more than this.

She closed her eyes and readied herself for what pain might come out. The next thing she felt was Simon's tip, lining up and pressing against her barrier. She sighed once more. She opened her eyes again, taking one last glimpse of the world as a virgin. She closed her eyes again, before hearing Simon's words.

"There's no going back, Jeanette. Just know that I love you no matter what."

"I love you too. Take me."

With those words said, Simon hesitantly pushed inside her, her barrier was shattered, intense pain made Jeanette wrinkled her face and let out an ear piercing scream. "AAAHHHH!" She whimpered in pain.

Out of concern, Simon slowed down. He tried to pull himself out of her, but he was tempted to keep his tip inside. It felt so good to be inside her, and the feeling of their private parts meeting on contact made him struggle to keep his instincts in control.

"Jeanette, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"N-no,... I'm fine, just keep going." Jeanette lied, the pain was intense! It was like her legs were just pulled apart from her, and she felt the warm plasma-filled fluid dripping out of her slit - blood.

Though, despite the pain, she wanted to feel the pleasure, and the pleasure she was after was seeing and feeling Simon in a burst of pleasure. She had to let him push inside her further, regardless of the pain.

"S- Simon,... Ah! D-Deeper,..." She commanded, despite the ripping pain.

"What? Jeanette, are you sure? I don't want to put you in more pain than you already are." He told her. A part of him wanted to do what she said, wanting to be deeper inside her, but the other part told him not to, the feeling of seeing her hurt just breaks his heart.

Jeanette didn't answer. She wanted to say something, but with the pain slowly turning into pleasure, she couldn't form the words. She wanted to find the treasure hidden under all the scraps.

She moaned, screamed, and shouted, expressing the pain she felt between her thighs. But with it slowly turning to pleasure a few minutes later, something that felt so good to her, something that she couldn't help but beg for more, she stopped screaming and started moaning, whimpering and pleading for more of him.

"Oh,... oh, my God,... Simon, please go faster." She moaned as she pleaded.

"Are you alright now?" He asked.

"Y- yes,... oh,... Simon, make me yours."

Taking her words, Simon inserted his full length inside her. It felt twice as good to be fully inside her. Her wet cervical fluid lubing his long and erect member, stimulating the tip. Together with pheromone, Simon couldn't hold himself back any longer. He started going faster and harder, earning louder and faster moans from Jeanette.

Jeanette felt a huge burst of sensitivity as she felt Simon's hard tip making contact with her sweet spot. She moaned in pleasure before pulling placing her paws on Simon's back, pulling him down for a passionate kiss. She gulped down his taste while her tongue violently licked the insides of his mouth.

Sooner, she felt a sudden boost of pleasure as she nearly reached her limit. But it was too soon, too early. But who cares? The sooner she reaches her peak, the sooner they'll be in for round two. But there was no way she was stopping there. She wanted to feel this endlessly, round one, two, hundreds. She doesn't want to stop, she won't. This feeling of pleasure, the feeling of seeing Simon, her new mate, in pleasure, she wants to experience it for as long as she lives.

"Uh,... S-Simon, faster... I'm gonna..." She warned.

"Me too, Jean." Simon started going faster, at that point, he felt a burning sensation in his shaft. He was getting close.

It didn't take long for Simon to start leaking. Though there's only a little volume of semen coming out of Simon's tip, Jeanette felt it. It was hot, liquid, a bit sticky,... she wanted more.

"Jeanette, I can't hold it!" At this point, Simon's climax is unstoppable. He started going faster.

"Yes,... oh, Simon,... do it inside me." She panted harder, feeling the sudden boost of pleasure nearly reaching it's peak. "Oh, Simon,... Simon, I'm going to..." Feeling the pleasure an inch close, she wrapped her arms around Simon, holding him tight, licking every part of his body she can reach.

"SIMON!" Jeanette shouted his name out loud as she reached her peak. Her walls clenched tighter and fluids gushed out of her, directly on to Simon's tip.

Simon felt the warm cervical fluids of his mate landing on his tip, the most sensitive part of his member. Together with her walls clenching around his shaft, he couldn't hold it anymore. "Jeanette! Uh!"

Jeanette felt tons of Simon's warm seeds bursting into her womb. She loved it. Despite her energy, she wanted more. "Oh, Simon, I love you." She told him, panting for air at the same time.

Simon pulled out, his semen and Jeanette's cervical fluids mixed and drenched his entire member. He laid down beside her, looking into her eyes. "I love you too. Jeanette, you're amazing."

"I know you are." She replied before giving him a sweet passionate kiss. Their tongues rolled and wrestled, they swallowed down hard, getting more of each other's taste. Soon, Jeanette found himself on top of him. She pulled out a kiss and gave him another seductive smile. She kissed him again, gulping hard, swallowing his taste. This time, she let her tongue run freely and licked across his cheek.

Feeling aroused again, they mated for one last round before falling asleep.

* * *

**And that's it, guys. Sorry for the short at the end.**


End file.
